Easter Egg Disaster
by Foxzet
Summary: PataGato Oneshot. Patamon has bought an Easter egg for Gatomon, but delivering it to her turns out to be a more difficult task than he had expected...


_**A/N: **Let me say this before you start reading this fic: If you do NOT like PataGato, then don't read this fic, and instead go drink a glass of water, take a hike or go read fanfics about pairings you DO like. If you don't have any problems with PataGato, then you may read on if you want._

It was the Easter Day. Patamon whistled happily as he entered a candy store in the File Island. "Hello!" Patamon said to the Lopmon, who was running the store.

"Aah, hello." Lopmon greeted Patamon. "Can I help you, sir?" "Yes," Patamon started. "I came to pick up the chocolate egg I had ordered last week."

He handed Lopmon a letter that he was carrying. "Hmm..." Lopmon muttered as she read the letter. "Aah yes, it's in the backroom. Just a second..." She went to the backroom, and soon returned with a huge chocolate egg in her arms. "Here it is."

"Great." Patamon said and smiled. "Does it have the, umm... Surprise, inside it?"

"Of course, just like you ordered." Lopmon replied happily as she handed the egg to Patamon. "Is there anything else you'd like?"

"No thanks, this'll do enough." Patamon said. He paid for the egg to Lopmon, and left the store. "Goodbye!"

"Thank you, come again!" Lopmon said. Patamon looked at the egg in his hands with a smug grin. "It sure costed a lot," He thought. "But I'm sure it'll be worth it after I've seen Gatomon's reaction when I give her this-" Whoa!" Patamon stumbled over a rock, and fell on the ground.

"Oof!" As Patamon hit the ground, he accidentally dropped the chocolate egg from his hands. The egg then started rolling downhill. "Man... That was quite a bump." Patamon muttered, stood up and rubbed his head. "Hey... Where did the egg go?" Patamon looked around, and managed to see the egg before it rolled out of sight. "Hey, get back here!" Patamon shouted, and ran after the egg.

However, Patamon lost the track of it very soon. "Where the heck did it go now?" He wondered, and started searching the bushes nearby.

"Hiya, Patamon!" Someone yelled at him. Patamon looked around, and saw Agumon, Gabumon, Veemon, Biyomon and Palmon nearby. "Oh, hey guys." Patamon replied.

"Are you looking for something?" Agumon wondered. "No, I'm playing basketball." Patamon replied sarcastically. "I lost the chocolate egg I was planning to give to Gatomon."

"A chocolate egg?" Veemon wondered. "Yeah. You know, it's Easter today." Patamon explained. "Oh, right!" Veemon exclaimed, and slapped his forehead out of surprise.

"Don't worry, we'll help you find it." Palmon cheered Patamon up, and the five other digimon helped Patamon find the egg.

Soon enough, Veemon found an oval-shaped object covered with red and golden wrapping paper. "I found it!" Veemon exclaimed, and raised the egg up in the air. However, that turned out to be a mistake: A wild Halsemon spotted the egg, and thinking that it was hers, grabbed the egg from Veemon's hands.

"Oh no!" Biyomon yelped. "Come on guys, let's go get it!" Patamon said, and the six Rookies ran after the Halsemon.

"Man... She's too fast!" Agumon panted. "Hmm..." Biyomon muttered. "Maybe I could persuade her to return the egg!" She quickly digivolved to Birdramon, and took off.

"Hey!" She said to the Halsemon. "Give the egg back, it's not yours!" Halsemon didn't say anything, instead she just growled at Birdramon. However, a sudden gust made Halsemon drop the egg. The egg fell on the grass, and started rolling downhill again.

"Oh no, it's gonna roll into the river!" Agumon yelled. However, because the ground was bumpy, the egg started bouncing instead of rolling straight into the river. The egg flew into the air, and landed on the back of a Shellmon that was swimming in the river. "Gosh darnit." Patamon sighed. "This is going to be one big Easter egg hunt..."

Meanwhile, Gatomon was doing the dishes in her and Patamon's house, when all of a sudden the phone rang. "Who could it be?" Gatomon wondered, and answered the phone. "Hello, this is Gatomon speaking."

"Hiya, Gatomon!" Kari's voice said from the other end of the phone. "Oh, Kari!" Gatomon said in an excited way. "Hi! How are you?"

"I'm fine." Kari replied. "I just wanted to say happy Easter to you." Gatomon smiled, and said "Thanks."

"Is Patamon there with you?" Kari wondered. "Not at the moment." Gatomon replied. "I'm actually not quite sure where he is right now... Maybe he's went to buy some Easter decorations or something."

"Speaking of," Kari started. "I've been wondering... Why do digimon celebrate Easter? I don't think you do it for the same reason we do."

"Well, there's an old legend that the Digimon Sovereigns saved the Digital World from total destruction, and that it happened on the same day you celebrate Easter in the Human World." Gatomon explained. "While we have different reasons to celebrate, we still share the name and customs of the day." "Yeah, that's pretty cool." Kari said happily.

"I'll have to go now, mom's calling me for dinner." "I see." Gatomon said. "Well, see you later." "Goodbye!" Kari replied, and hung up.

"Patamon, what are you doing?" Gabumon asked as Patamon took off. "I need to get the egg back before Shellmon dives underwater!" Patamon stated.

"Patamon, don't!" Palmon yelled. "It's too dangerous! Shellmon's natural enviroment is water, it could easily defeat you!"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Patamon stated. "I don't care what happens to me, I just want to make Gatomon happy!"

"I think Gatomon will be a lot happier if you're alive and she doesn't get the chocolate egg rather than she gets the egg and you're gone." Veemon stated, but Patamon did not listen. Patamon managed to land on Shellmon's back without it noticing anything. Luckily, the egg was still intact.

"This has got to be the densest Easter egg I've ever seen in my life. It has fallen to the ground twice, it was captured by a Halsemon, it bounced downhill and landed on a Shellmon's back, and yet it's still all fine-"

"Watch out!" Agumon shouted. The Shellmon was about to dive. "O-oh no!" Patamon yelped, and was about to take off.

However, Shellmon was faster: He dove underwater, taking Patamon and the egg with him. Patamon managed to get out of the Shellmon's back and resurfaced just as he was about to drown.

"Ghah!" Patamon gasped. He took deep breaths, and slowly started swimming back to the riverbank.

"Are you okay?" Asked Biyomon, who had just landed and de-digivolved back to her Rookie self. "I'm all fine." Patamon replied with an assuring smile.

"Did ya get the egg?" Agumon wondered. "Yup, it's right here." Patamon said, and showed them the chocolate egg that was in his arms again. "It's a little wet, but I'm sure it'll be fine on the inside."

"Man, who would've thought that one measly Easter egg could give you so much trouble." Palmon muttered. "Well, at least NOW there's nothing anymore that could possibly endanger the egg or me-" Patamon started, but was cut when the ground started shaking.

"An earthquake!" Gabumon exclaimed. "Not just an earthquake," Agumon gulped. "A Mammothmon herd on a rampage!"

"Eeek!" Biyomon and Palmon both screamed. "Quick, let's get outta here!" Veemon said, and the six of them started to run away from the rampaging Mammothmon.

Unfortunately, Patamon stumbled again, and the egg rolled right in front of the Mammothmon. "Don't!" Veemon said as Patamon was about to retrieve the egg. He grabbed Patamon's paw, and the two quickly hid in a nearby bush.

After the Mammothmon had ran off, Veemon and Patamon climbed down from the tree. "Looks like we got lucky." Veemon sighed out of relief. "Yeah..." Muttered Patamon. He looked very dispirited.

"There's no chance that the egg could have survived getting ran over by a herd of Mammothmon-" "Don't be too sure!" Veemon exclaimed, and pointed on the ground. The Easter egg was sitting there, still remaining completely intact.

"This, this is a miracle!" Patamon said before he laughed happily and picked up the egg.

"I-is it safe to come out already?" Biyomon's voice asked from a bush where she, Agumon, Gabumon and Palmon were hiding. "Yeah, ya can come out now!" Veemon replied.

"Look!" Patamon said. "The egg's still whole, even though it nearly got stamped by the Mammothmon!" "That's great!" Agumon cheered.

"Thanks for your help, guys." Patamon thanked his friends. He turned his head at Veemon. "And thanks to you too, Veemon." He added. "You saved my life."

"Hey, it was nothing." Veemon replied with a grin and a wink. "You're my friend, Patamon. I couldn't have just left you there to die." "Thanks." Patamon said again. He looked at the egg in an excited way.

"Well, I'll have to go back home now. Bye for now!" "See you later!" Gabumon replied, and Patamon ran off.

In a few minutes, Patamon finally arrived at his house.

"Phew..." He panted. "I've had quite a day... But I'm sure it'll all be worthwhile." Patamon knocked on the door, and soon enough Gatomon came to open it.

"H-hi, honey." Patamon said with an innocent smile. "Patamon?" Gatomon wondered. "Where have you been- And what's happened to you?"

"W, what do you mean?" Patamon asked. "You're all wet, and covered in dirt and leaves..." Gatomon stated.

"Oh, I came across a few obstacles on my way home." Patamon replied and shrugged. "I have something for you. Close your eyes."

Gatomon did what she was told. "You may open them now." Patamon said, and showed the egg to Gatomon.

"Oh!" Gatomon gasped out of shock. "This is for you." Patamon said, and handed the chocolate egg to Gatomon. "Happy Easter, Gatomon."

"I... I don't know what to say..." Gatomon mumbled. "Open it up." Patamon said and winked. "There's a surprise inside."

Gatomon carefully ripped the wrapping paper, cracked open the easter egg, and gasped again. Inside the egg was a pair of golden earrings decorated with white diamonds.

"Well, what do you think?" Patamon asked. "They're beautiful... Patamon, I... I..." Gatomon muttered. Patamon noticed that her eyes were filled with tears: She was so moved by his gift. Gatomon shook her head, hugged Patamon tight and gave him a huge kiss.

After the two stopped kissing, Gatomon looked at Patamon, wiped her tears and smiled. "Happy Easter, Gatomon." Patamon said quietly. "Happy Easter, Patamon." Gatomon whispered, and the two shared another kiss.

_**A/N:** Happy Easter to all PataGato fans out there!_


End file.
